


Keys

by BelovedReader



Category: Keys to the Kingdom - Garth Nix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-07
Updated: 2013-06-07
Packaged: 2017-12-14 06:37:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/833865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BelovedReader/pseuds/BelovedReader
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a Poem, no big deal</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keys

I do not own any thing! Keys to the Kingdom belongs to Garth Nix!

Family by bond, Death by asthma,  
Saved by a key, Descend into a world of misery,  
The boy will go, to find the cure, and save the day,  
But little did her know, he's the new master of this weeks day.


End file.
